map_game_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Aequalitas et Aequitas (Map Game)
"Do I turn left, where nothing is right? Or do I turn right, where nothing is left?" - Unknown The left. The right. Two sides, constantly moving part, dividing the world, dividing the human race. War. Greed. Causing rifts, suffering, pain. Nations once revered are now diabolical. Nations once diabolical are now revered. The world has been turned inside out, and only a true force of nature can right it. That true force of nature is... you. Staff *Owners **AenMaps (talk) **FedexWI (talk) *NPC Makers **FedexWI (talk) *Mod Events **FedexWI (talk) *Map Makers **AenMaps (talk) Rules TRIGGER WARNING: ACTING RECKLESSLY WILL HAVE CONSEQUENCES. READ THE RULES CAREFULLY. *Don't be stupid. Do not do anything completely out of wack in your turn (e.g. Tannu Tuva invades France). *Your nation might be subject to civil wars if you annex too many land/have large ammounts of people from different cultures. *You can join as a vassal, however your actions will be extremely limited unless you try to gain full independece, however take in count that the nation that controls the vassal will surely try to crush the revolts. *If your nation is defeated, you can rejoin as another country. Stirring up a fuss will lead to a warning. This could lead you to get banned from the game. *Flipping to an Ideology without democratic elections and in a short period of time will cause Internal Strife. *One country is allowed per player, and each turn will last 2 days. Any person who doesn't complete a turn will be skipped. If you are skipped three times, you are kicked out of the game. *You can annex as much land as you want, but be aware that this might cause rebellions (and they always happen so don't go arround killing everything in your way.) *You cannot ally people with a different ideology (a.k.a Russian Commune tries to ally France), Although this does not mean non-alligned nations cannot ally socialists/syndicalists/communists or fascists/nazis/authoritarians. *The outcome of wars will be based upon each nation's military. *No Nukes, It makes the game unfair. Other WMDs are allowed, but they must be developed in 5-10 years. No nations start with WMDs in this world *To join, you must apply answering the following; ---- Which nation have you chosen? What are your goals / aspirations? How would you react if you saw a player being unnecessarily OP in a turn? How would you react if you saw a player being unnecessarily rude to another player? How would you react if you felt the staff were being unfair? What would you do when you're called out for being OP? Would you comply to the staff if a mod event hits you? ---- *Do not edit the page unless you are staff and/or are doing your turn. *In your comment, you must add " Keemstar is the best youtuber " to know you've read the rules. *Due to problems in other map games, turns posted in comment threads associated with this page shall not be counted. If you want your turn to be counted, please either edit the page and put your turn on it, or ask either another member of staff or another player to put it on the page for you. There shall be no exceptions. *Extremely short and undetailed turns can be punished with a warning (e.g. Japan improves Military and Economy, declares war on Vietnam and requests alliance with China) , It's also required to organize your turn. In Example: **Example Confederation ***Economy : The Examplar economy drops $5,000 in GDP as the current war against Potato Kingdom forces the goverment to spend more in the military. Efforts are made to stimulate it, such as buying war bonds. The Exemplar government is looking for any economic assistance. ***Goverment : The goverment focuses heavily on maintaing civil unrest low as the war leaves many families behind. ***Military : The Military is damaged as the war against the Potato Kingdom kills more soldiers. New research in nanotechnology started in medical research, it could help cells of soldiers on the battlefield heal faster if wounded, maybe even regrowing lost limbs (only for the living part, there won't be any clones growing from a blown off foot). ***Diplomacy : Example Confederation asks an alliance with Obrikoya to assist them and to counter the Potatoes in the flank in the war, and Exemplars improves relations with Pajan through sending medical aid to the recent Earthquake. 'Players' No players. Please apply to join. 'Turn Archive' 2047 2048 2049 2050 2051 2052 2053 2054 2055 2056 'Current Turn' '2047 (Turn 1)' Current Conflicts *'American conquest of Djibouti' - Confederate States of America, Kingdom of Saudi Arabia VS. New Republic of Abyssinia *'Congolese Civil War' - Democratic Republic of the Congo, Republic of Zambia, Republic of Angola VS. Empire of the Congo VS. Confederation of the Native Africans VS. Republic of the Congo VS. '''United Syndicates of the Congo '''VS. Neo Holy See 'Technological Advancements' *'No new advancements' 'Mod Events' *'French Imperial Republic : '''Imminent civil war. The workers of the country have been on strike so many times and haven't received answers, militias are starting to form in the north and west coast of the country, whoever who decides to lead the FIR during this hard time, will have to beat the forces of the commune, experts say that they will arise in one year. *'Confederate States of America''' : After the breakaway of New England and California, the afro-americans and liberals in the country are starting to form small militias and militant groups defying the goverment, these are divided, though, between Syndicalists with a one-party system and liberals supporting a democracy, similar to the ones in the old days. *'Russian Commune (UCSR) : '''The most powerful nation in the world has dire times ahead, as it's leadership crumbles and by year there's been at least two leaders. Although ready to fight, the situation can get way worse at any time. 'Player Turns''' Category:Map Games Category:Main Page (Map Games) Category:Future Map Games